


Now and Forever

by AbusiveLittleBun



Series: What goes around, Comes around [1]
Category: Peaky Blinders (TV)
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Biting, Domestic Fluff, Feminization, First Time, Fluff and Smut, Lingerie, Loss of Virginity, Love Confessions, M/M, Mutual Pining, Size Difference, Slightly Underage, if that bothers you :/, only a bit tho, tommy is 16 and luca 20 so
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-06
Updated: 2020-08-06
Packaged: 2021-03-06 04:54:40
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 10,161
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25747732
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AbusiveLittleBun/pseuds/AbusiveLittleBun
Summary: Fourth prompt for the Peaky Rare Pair Bingo: First Time/VirginLuca is enchanted with the beautiful blue-eyed boy that attends the school he helps his mother at, little does he know Tommy Shelby feels the same way towards him...
Relationships: Luca Changretta/Tommy Shelby
Series: What goes around, Comes around [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1867813
Comments: 18
Kudos: 61
Collections: Peaky Blinders Rare Pair Bingo 2020





	Now and Forever

**Author's Note:**

> Fuuuuuu the Luca x Tommy fic I've been meaning to write for weeks finally finished!!! I'm sorry it took so long but I wanted to pump out the last three fics first before this one... it will certainly not be the only Luca fic for the bingo, don't worry but this is by far the most lovey-dovey of all... I hope you enjoy it as much as I loved writing it ❤
> 
> Song inspiration:  
> I listened to a bunch of Lana del Rey while writing it so I recommend: Lolita, diet mtn dew, west coast, young and beautiful, cinnamon girl, and blue jeans from her for this.

Luca was a very diligent son. Much more helpful to his parents then his little brother, showing more respect as well. It was only natural he would help out his mother with her work at the local school when he could get away from the mafia. 

He wouldn't mind grading tests and going around the desks, helping students who might get lost with something. He hosted the lessons instead of his mother as well at instances when she was sick, busy with other kids, or just tired. The other teachers praised him for how well he took care of the children and how patient he was.

He even thought about becoming a professor professionally a few times, but quickly willed the thought away. Someone had to take over his father's place in the mob in the instance of his death, and God knows Angel would never live up to such expectations.

His little brother was much more free-spirited, childish, and a true romantic, with no sense of self-discipline. The only things he was good at were cooking with their grandmother, chasing after the Stark girl,- who he was desperately in love with -, and making the whole family smile with his sunny personality. He would never survive in the mafia.

It wasn't that great a burden for Luca, of course. He could fulfill his position in the mob just as well as in the classroom. He had a commanding presence, patience, and intellect, all of which were of great importance in their line of profession. He could already take his father's place; the old man seemingly too merciful and soft for his work, his old ruthless shine dulled by the family life and age.

His mother taking care of the poor children in the school, Luca could understand, but he never truly could comprehend why his father would have such devotion to feeding and sheltering the disadvantaged, even those that weren't kin. He was more of a patron saint of their town, rather than the ruler of it.

"Life shines brighter on those who break bread instead of bones," his father would say.

Therefore it wasn't an unusual occurrence that Luca would go to the school to teach the children, with or without his mother, and go back home with more than a few of them who required more care. 

The Shelby kids were almost regulars in their house.

They were dirt poor and had a difficult family life since birth; now that their delusional mother drowned herself a few years ago, and their no-good, drunkard father was supposed to care for them, even more so. Their previous bruises became tenfold, and what little money they had, the bastard drank away. 

It wasn't a surprise that Luca's mother would make it her personal mission to protect the kids as much as she could, his father sharing the sentiment. 

The eldest Shelby son, Arthur Jr,- who was around Luca's age, now 21 -, could barely finish school, but with Mrs. Changretta's help, he managed and spent most of his time trying to earn (steal) enough money to support the family, while the younger ones were still studying, except for little Finn who was still only four years old.

John was a little rascal at twelve, Ada, fourteen, much more agreeable and studious, but the smartest from all the Shelby's was by far Thomas, the second oldest, now sixteen. That boy always made Luca pause.

He wasn't friends with the Shelby children, he had more pride than that, but little Tommy fascinated Luca beyond measure. He was a quiet one, but razor-sharp and knew how to get what he wants, able to command the other children and adults as well with only a glare since a young age. Must be witchcraft, his father joked.

And he wasn't necessarily wrong; Luca also lost himself in those big crystal blue eyes of Thomas Shelby's on countless occasions, the way they were constantly staring at him. They were inherited from his mother, but not even her or the other children could come close to their bright and haunting shine, diamonds hidden behind long, full, spider-leg-like lashes.

His whole face had an angelic, porcelain doll quality to it; sharp cheekbones poking through more and more in recent years, the cherry shine of his full mouth silently begging for kisses instead of candy, his moon-pale skin a perfect canvas for bitemarks. Or maybe it was only Luca that started thinking about him this way. The little witch must have put a spell on him.

Nevertheless, Thomas Shelby had the most magnetizing gaze and knew just how to use it.

His class was writing a test that day, Luca walking between the rows and giving helpful whispers in case a student didn't understand a question, and, of course, making sure there was no foul play. Freddie Thorne was the one to look out for at instances like that; the kid addicted to cheating off of Thomas next to him.

Tommy let him steal glances at his paper, even writing answers out on the desk for him, doing everything to help his best friend who failed to prepare for the test. It almost made Luca laugh, how unsubtle Freddie was; whispering loud enough for anyone to hear, kicking Tommy under the table to get his attention and craning his neck noticeably. The poor boy wasn't the sharpest tool in the shed.

Tommy was much more careful, but Luca kept his eyes on his growing beauty more and more as of late, and couldn't miss how his little pale hand moved his paper slowly to the side to give Freddie a more clear view.

Freddie almost fell out of his chair to catch his answers, but Luca stepped between their desks to block the view.

"Eyes on your paper, Thorne," Luca said in a patient tone but instead of looking at the mentioned boy, he loomed over Thomas who glanced up at his tall frame slowly.

He was biting at his glossy, rosepetal-like, full bottom lip but didn't seem even a little bit remorseful as his cunning gaze met the taller boy's. The little fiend was far too smart to not be aware of the desire behind his eyes even if Luca tried to conceal it. He knew he won't get in trouble with Luca, he was far too enchanted with his pretty face. Calculating little brat.

Luca gave a tight smirk and shook his head as a warning before continuing his walk between the desks, telling Freddie he'll take away his paper if he so much as thinks of looking to the side again.

After the clock rang, signaling the end of the test, Luca piled the papers on his desk as he heard Freddie whining about how he messed his own paper up while discussing their answers with Thomas.

"Ugh, my old man will beat my ass if I get a C-minus again."

"Sorry, Freddie. I tried," Tommy whispered with only slight remorse.

"'s ok, Tom, I know you did, without you I wouldn't even get a C-minus."

Luca didn't look up, just held back his smile at hearing their sweet little friendship. If Freddie had a longer attention span, Luca could consider tutoring the boy, but it's doubtful he would take on the opportunity, unlike the other kids.

His mother stepped into the classroom as the children started to filter out. She was finally done with the younger class she tended to until now, and ready to go home with a few kids, including Ada and John Shelby, clutching at her skirt, asking about what she would make for dinner. They were desperate for a new mother-figure.

She inquired about how the test went, and Luca only gave one glance at Tommy, who stared at him intently, before answering that there were no issues whatsoever.

The walk home was always filled with the chitter-chatter of the younger children, his mother laughing along to their silly little games but Luca would always remain behind the group to shepherd the children from straying away. Tommy was close by, either right in front of-, or next to him, silently walking along and stealing glances at him with a curious expression but snatching his gaze away when Luca would look back. It was quite endearing.

John and Ada wolfed down the pasta his mother gave them, but Tommy barely ate a thing, as usual, keeping his share for the rest of the family even if Mrs. Changretta always let them leave with a fair share for the others as well. He nibbled slowly on each bite, eyes darting up to Luca far too often and less subtly than he might think.

After they finished the meal, the children bid goodbye to his mother and left for their own homes. Luca barely gave a slight nod to the kids who would say goodbye to him as well politely,- Thomas only gazing back with a mysterious look -, and his father was pulling him away to discuss business. 

Luca assessed the information his father shared and gave his own insight, earning plenty of praises from the old man. Now that his father told him about the position in America, he wished for him to go to next year, that would further prepare him for his future work, he made sure to spend as much time with his family as his stay in Birmingham allowed. Both of his parents got emotional by the end of it, rather than talk business, they talked about how much they'll miss him if when he goes away and who is trustworthy in America and where to eat, and oh he's still just a boy. Luca smiled tiredly, knowing these discussions always lasted for quite a few hours, and he still had work to do. At around eleven, he moved upstairs to his room with a cup of tea and his bag to grade the papers of the day with a sleepy sigh.

He didn't expect to see Tommy Shelby in his room. 

He was positive he saw him step out of their front door. The door that overlooked the kitchen they were talking in and was the only entrance. The same door that certainly did not open after the last child has left hours ago.

Now Tommy was on his bed with a book, staring at him with a neutral expression like it was the most natural thing in the world as if he belonged there.

Luca tried to swallow down the thought of how pleasing it would be if Tommy did belong there, perched atop his sheets, looking perfect as always, and waiting for his return eagerly.

But it was quite a feat, willing away visions like that, with how Tommy's legs were exposed with only white kneesocks covering the skinny little things. Also, was he wearing one of his younger sister's skirts? He must have, the dark checkered fabric only covering the top few inches of his thighs. 

Luca blinked a couple of times, but no, it wasn't a mere vision, the boy was in his room. Dressed like one of his sweetest dreams that made him wake with a groan and an aching cock.

"Thomas, what are you doing here? I thought you already left," he couldn't help the slight strain in his voice, trying to shake off the instant arousal that clung to his mind. If the little gypsy boy was here he must have had a good reason, besides tormenting him.

Luca tried to seem casual as he glanced over his room, his desk, and drawers, checking for anything out of place, but Tommy beat him to it as he quietly answered, "I did but I came back. I also didn't steal anything."

Only as he looked back up at the younger boy did he realize that that might not have been the case; Tommy wasn't wearing the shirt he was wearing during the day, but one even bigger and cleaner, the tiny thing almost drowning in the fabric, the sleeves covering his hands completely, the bottom of it pooling in his lap, possibly would be covering even more than his skirt would if he stood up, the undone top few buttons exposing his collarbones and boney top of his chest. It took Luca a moment to realize it was his shirt.

If this was only a hallucination, he didn't want it to ever end. 

He mentally snapped at himself; he had to gather his jaw off the floor and take control of the situation before it would get out of hand.

Luca leaned on the desk and gazed back at the boy amusedly, "Then I fail to see what you're doing in our house at this time. Especially my room. In my shirt," he has been there only once before and even then only briefly. Two years ago he was sick and laying in bed and Tommy brought him medicine his mother used to make them when they were small.

He still remembers those cold hands cradling his heated skin gently as he gulped down the bitter vial.

"Your window was open," Thomas shrugged and looked back on the book in his lap, one of Luca's, off the shelf above. 

Luca chuckled, mainly at the absurd thought that Tommy somehow climbed up the second floor to break into his room and play dress up, and also at how adorable the younger boy looked in his shirt engulfing his tiny frame.

"You don't want to go home?" his question was met with a small shake of Tommy's head as he looked back up. 

Well, it has been a long day. Luca gave a thoughtful sigh in defeat and moved to sit at his desk, facing away from the younger boy and pulled the papers out of his bag, "Then ask my mother for permission to spend the night in the guest room. She's in the kitchen."

He didn't turn around when Tommy spoke behind him but did freeze at the question, "Can I sleep in your bed?", his tone sounded innocent, but Luca knew better and sensed the hidden meaning behind it.

"No, Thomas, I need my bed."

"We'd fit."

"I'm sure, but still no."

"Why not?"

Luca sighed again and turned from the papers to look back at the boy, who was now laying on his tummy with his legs dangling in the air as he was reading. His skirt was riding up his thigh. Was he wearing panties too? It took great willpower to look away from his pale, exposed flesh.

"Why do you want to sleep in my bed, Thomas?"

Tommy's gaze was anything but innocent as he looked back up from the book, "I get cold."

As fucking if, Luca thought with a shake of his head but turned back to the desk, intent on ignoring the smaller boy, "I'll give you another blanket in the guest room and a cup of tea, then. If you'd eat more you would get cold less."

Tommy hummed and got up from the bed with a small creak. The older boy thought he would leave the room but he only leaned against his broad back and reached over Luca's shoulder to take the cup of tea from the desk and slurp at it noisily right next to his ear.

"Thank you," Tommy smacked his lips, but Luca was still determined to not let him get his way.

"Go ahead, would you. Now, be quiet if you could, Thomas, I'd like to concentrate."

Tommy hummed into the next sip and walked back to the bed, his shirtsleeve-clad hands dragging slowly along Luca's shoulder as he left. He didn't let himself miss the warm touch, focusing on the scribbles in front of him.

Tommy was quiet for exactly ten minutes before he got bored of being ignored and walked back to lean his full body weight onto Luca's back, which wasn't much, to be honest, light as a feather, and bring the book he has been reading in front of Luca, slim arms resting on his shoulders, "What does this word mean, Mr. Changretta?" he asked politely as if he was in the classroom.

The kids seldom called Luca his formal title, even if it was more appropriate, since he wasn't much older than them, only four years senior to Thomas. But he felt the younger boy trying to achieve something with the use of his name that way. He might have, with the way heat pooled in Luca's belly at the words and closeness.

The finger peaking out from his shirtsleeve pointed at a specific part and Luca tried not to measure in his head how much smaller Tommy's hand was compared to his and look at the word instead, which made him blink. The boy was coming for blood, huh.

"This one? 'Aroused' is the past tense of 'arouse' which means to excite or awaken," he willed his voice to not show even a hint of restraint.

"So when the writer says 'He became intensely aroused at the sight of his lover', he means he became excited? Like how John gets excited when your mom makes tiramisu?"

Luca couldn't hold back the knowing glare he shot up at Tommy who seemed all too pleased with himself.

"Not exactly. And I think you know that perfectly well, Thomas," he knew his voice took a deeper tone but he couldn't help it at that point.

The indecent little thing had the nerve to keep up the innocent act as he spoke again, "Oh, is it excited in the way you seem excited when you tower over my desk?" The cheek on this boy.

"Or how you seem excited when I catch you being naughty, yes," Luca answered with a small smirk, making a faint blush appear on the younger boy's cheeks, "Now be good and sit still while I finish with this."

Luca didn't expect Tommy to comply by putting the book to the side, ducking under his arm to place himself into Luca's lap, the naughty thing moving around to get comfortable, making sure to rub his ass against Luca's crotch. So subtlety is thrown out the window, huh.

"Have you read mine yet?"

The older boy could barely hold back his groan as Tommy leaned back against his front, his soft, dark hair tickling Luca's neck, "No, and I don't think you should see the tests of others either."

Tommy shrugged, "As you wish, Mr. Changretta," and he moved to turn, so he was straddling the larger boy's lap, sock-clad, slim flanks dangling in the air, his skirt wrinkling up against his thighs and face resting on his broad chest as he embraced Luca, "Better?"

If Luca's cock didn't show his interest clearly before, it sure was now.

"Fine," Luca sighed, "Just stay still and quiet, please."

Tommy hummed again into his shirt and seemed content with just cuddling him for the time being, breath catching when Luca's hand, that wasn't occupied with writing, loosely returned the embrace. He rubbed his face closer to the taller boy's neck with a purring sound. So the cold Thomas Shelby was sweet as a kitten with minimal touches that liked to play dress up. Huh, how cute.

Luca gave a small kiss to the top of his head without much thought, almost a reflex, only realizing the weight of the intimacy when Tommy gave a small noise and a kiss of his own to his clothed chest in response. Luca caressed his back and went back to grading the tests, trying to will down his rising arousal as the younger boy tried to mimic his touch.

He thought Tommy might even fall asleep from the light touches, but they only seemed to awaken him more; what seemed like the boy moving around to get more comfortable quickly registered with Luca as trying to rub his little erection against the broader boy's belly, Tommy's breathing growing heavier as he mouthed and bit at his shirt.

Luca made a promise to himself to not pay attention to the needy thing growing hungrier by the second, and finish his work. That promise was harder to keep than he first thought, the speed with which his eyes scanned through the papers increasing significantly, and damn, Freddie Thorne will be getting a B-minus because he just doesn't have the patience to read through his horrid handwriting at the moment.

Finally, he landed on the last paper, which happened to be Tommy's by coincidence. The neat letters and graceful phrasing was much more interesting to read now that the boy was basically humping his stomach with his tiny, hard cock and drooling against his shirt with small moans as Changretta's hand drifted under his skirt so he was caressing his sweet little ass. Yes, that lacy little thing was definitely women's underwear that he was wearing.

His test was almost immaculate as always, except for the last line of his essay, after the conclusion, which read "Give me an A-plus if you want to fuck me, Mr. Changretta." He even drew a little heart next to it, the cocky little slut.

"You want to know your grade, Thomas?" Luca asked in a husky whisper, looking down finally at the writhing boy in his lap who stared back with hooded and glazed-over eyes, his bottom lip still connected to his shirt with a string of saliva.

"Yes, Mr. Changretta, please," he sounded like he needed it bad, the sweet little thing.

"It's an A-plus."

The words barely left his mouth and Tommy was surging up to kiss him feverishly, licking against his lips with an eager but sloppy tongue. Luca gave a little chuckle at the clear inexperience and cradled the boy's jaw with a large hand to take control of the kiss, the younger boy melting at the slow drag of his tongue into his mouth, shivering and moaning at how sensual the older boy could make it.

Luca pushed him back gently, the other boy almost forgetting how to breathe and clutching at his neck to pull himself back. Changretta tutted, "Slower, baby. Let me lead, I know what's good for you. Let Mr. Changretta teach you," and waited until Tommy whimpered a "Yes, please" before pressing their lips together again.

It was perfect, Thomas was soft and pliant in his hold, letting his tongue drag against him in sensual motions and following easier by the second. His previous rabbit-like humps became slow rolls of his hips to match the pace of the kiss and his fingers ran through his hair to mess up lovingly the careful pomade. The little angelic noises he made could drive a man insane with want, and it certainly did with Luca.

Without opening his eyes he swiped away the papers from the center of the desk, breaking the embrace only to encircle the younger boy's tiny waist with his hand and with a swift move place him on the table so he wouldn't have to crane his neck to reach his lips anymore.

Tommy pulled him forward with his little fists in his hair, his legs spreading eagerly to give Luca more space between them and he wasted no time to comply with his silent request as he latched onto those perfect full lips once more. 

He marveled at the teeny tiny waist in his hold, he could probably count his ribs even through the fabric. He'll need to make sure Thomas eats more in the future, the scrawny little thing was a bit too easy to push around. He'll make him tiramisu in the morning, he decided.

Luca reached under the skirt and pressed his palm to the small tent of the boy's underwear, delighted by the high-pitched moan it earned him. The lacy white fabric under his hand was almost completely soaked, a sign of how eager the younger was to continue, but that alone wasn't enough for him.

"Do you know what you're asking of me, Thomas?" Luca broke the kiss, keeping the smaller boy back with a hand fisted in his messy locks, "Do you really want me to fuck you? Do you even know what fucking means?"

Tommy whined, trying to buck against his hold again, but meeting only air as the large hand pulled away, making him frustrated beyond measure, "Yes, of course, me and Freddie do it all the time."

Luca hummed amusedly, "Was he the one that thought you how to kiss too?"

Tommy glared but there was a hint of uncertainty on his face, "Yes? Why, did I do it wrong?"

Luca chuckled and caressed over his smooth thigh, "A bit, yes. Felt like you were trying to eat my face, instead of kissing it, but that's okay, you're learning quickly. Please, do tell, how you and Freddie Thorne 'do it all the time'."

Tommy huffed, but instead of the expected defiance, he had a rosy flush of embarrassment adorn his cheeks, "We, uh, we embrace," Luca nodded along with a patient look, letting him continue, "We kiss a lot and he presses against me and we, um, we rub... Rub against each other? We touch the other one's... thing and he likes to press his... cock against my ass? Like with girls? He says I'm pretty like one so it's okay to do it. I don't know, he said girls have an opening, but I don't so he just rubs between my thighs until we finish. I don't know, I've never been with anyone other than him before but he said he knows what he's doing because he did it with a girl before."

Luca tried to bite back his laugh, he truly did, but it was a lost battle when Tommy said Freddie knows what he's doing. He hid his chuckle behind a hand but quickly felt remorseful when Tommy looked at him with wide, concerned eyes. Poor little thing has been begging for something he didn't even know about.

"I'm sorry, I wasn't laughing at you, don't worry," Luca tried to reassure the younger boy but Tommy was now pouting with a bit of hurt in his eyes, his hands still clawing at his shirt collar, "It's just... That is very sweet and I'm sure you kids like it but-"

"I'm not a kid, I'm only four years younger," Tommy snapped, now furious, but super cute, like an angry kitten.

"Right, my mistake. That is a very nice form of getting off without penetrative sex, I'm sure, but that doesn't really count as fucking, Thomas. And you do have an opening, just a different one. Here, let me," Luca slipped his finger under the lacy white strap of the panties and gently pulled it down to the middle of Tommy's thighs, moving his hand under the skirt, fascinated at how easily the younger pulled apart his legs for him.

His fingers dragged along the soft meat of his thigh, feeling out his little cock, giving it a light caress to elicit a soft whimper before moving lower until the pads of his index and middle finger were rubbing against his asshole. Tommy gasped at the light pressure and blinked up with an incredulous look on his pretty face.

"Here, I could press my cock into you, and give you pleasure as if you were a girl. But you'll like it even more."

"Why?" Tommy sounded breathless and curious, rubbing against the large fingers, wanting them inside already, and whined when Luca took them away to open the desk drawer to take out a small jar of vanilla-scented moisturizing cream.

"There are two reasons for that; one, boys have this sweet spot deep in their ass that makes you see stars if you touch it, which my cock would, unlike Freddie Thorne's," he slicked up two fingers generously as he talked, moving them back under Tommy's skirt, "And two, I feel like you are a natural born slut."

And that was all the warning Tommy received before the older boy gently eased a slicked up finger into his hole until the knuckle. The sweet little gasp he gave out was pure music to Luca's ears, his frantic little hands clawing at his shoulders a welcome pain. His thin thighs tensed and closed around the long arm between them, but not as a 'no', more as a confused reaction.

Luca moved the finger around gently, "Would you let me put in another one?" he asked patiently, his other hand soothingly caressing the smaller boy's boney knee.

Tommy whimpered but nodded and his thighs relaxed around the older's limb, loosening up slowly and getting adjusted to the feeling; the stretch less unwelcome, and more pleasing now. Luca slowly pulled out and dove in with an added finger, making sure to stretch the little hole properly, he didn't want to hurt the boy, scissoring the digits and massaging the walls with patience.

"I know this may seem odd at first, but you'll start to like it soon. Can you feel me inside? Tell me if it's painful and I'll be more gentle, don't worry," his fingers gradually built up a moderate pace, Tommy's quiet moans increasing with it until he was rocking back on the long digits, chasing the friction. Luca smirked as he noticed how the little tent in the younger boy's skirt had a wet patch growing, "Do you want another one?"

The blush on Tommy's cheek spread at the question and he nibbled on his bottom lip to muffle his delicious little sounds but nodded eagerly, his hips moving faster.

"Then you can ask for it, can't you?" Luca's smile took on a predatory tone, his hand under the boy's skirt pulling out and away, making the pretty little thing whine with it.

"C-can I... Can I please get another one, Mr. Changretta?" Tommy's quiet whimper sounded absolutely delicious.

Luca added even more lubricant to his fingers before moving them back beneath the checkered fabric, "Of course, my dear," and pressed inside with three fingers.

Luca's prediction must have been right, the younger boy was moaning and pushing back on the intruding digits like he was getting paid for it, his pretty eyelashes fluttering and his mouth falling open, loving the stretch. The older moved his fingers around, crooking them slightly and pressing more intently against the tight walls before Tommy suddenly jumped with a cry, bright eyes flying open. 

"There it is," Luca smirked and covered Tommy's mouth with his other large hand to muffle the delicious noises,- not wanting his family to investigate -, and massaged purposefully at the gland that made the boy around him shudder and claw at his arm, "You like that, Tommy? You like my fingers inside your tight little virgin cunt?" he whispered into his ear while rubbing the spot in circular motions.

Thomas answered by coming with a muffled scream into his skirt, thighs trembling around the larger boy's frame.

"I'm guessing that is a yes," Luca chuckled and milked him through the aftershocks, the trembling boy whining and drooling on his palm, his pretty eyes glazed over as he became a boneless mess on the desk.

The larger boy slowly withdrew his fingers from the loosened up passage and his palm from Tommy's pretty mouth, wiping both of his hands on the come-soaked skirt, already ruined.

"Did you just fuck me now?" Tommy slurred, breathless, small chest rising and falling rapidly under the over-sized shirt.

"No, I fingered you. Big difference," he explained patiently, pulling the panties back up on his thighs, and lifting Tommy's limp arms around his neck, "Hold on, darling," Tommy lazily wrapped himself around the taller boy before Luca took hold of the round bottom of the boy and lifted him from the desk. Thomas held on with a pleased sigh, burying his face into Luca's neck and breathing in his scent with a little kiss to the skin, content with being carried to the bed where Luca set him down to lie against the pillows.

"I liked it," the younger sighed happily, "I liked getting fingered by you. It felt so good. You have nice fingers, Mr. Changretta."

"I'm glad to hear that," Luca smiled, stroking the pretty legs around him, "I liked fingering you too."

He couldn't help his desire and trailed kisses along the enticing thighs of the boy, caressing his flanks as his mouth trailed higher and higher, passing by the soaked skirt to mouth along the tiny tummy peeking out of the overly large shirt.

Tommy let out happy little hums as the kisses made their way up to his collarbones and neck, up and up, to his sweet face. Luca worshipped every inch of that perfect angelic creation, whispering old Italian love poems that came to his mind as his lips grazed along the soft, freckled skin, the smooth jaw, those high cheekbones, and round little nose, making the younger boy giggle with it.

"I don't understand these words. What do they mean?" he peered up dreamily, still high on his earlier climax.

"Poetry cannot be efficiently translated to another language, I'm afraid. The phrases don't hold the same weight when transformed and English isn't nearly as romantic as my mother tongue," Luca smiled down with adoration.

"Everything from your mouth sounds romantic," Tommy chuckled and pressed a small kiss up to the corner of the older boy's mouth, "every word, no matter how dull, when I hear your voice pronounce them, it's as if they're dripping with nectar. I just want to lick the words out of your mouth."

Luca let his lust consume his mind with a groan, utterly enchanted by the gorgeous boy under him, and kissed Tommy deeply, "Ti amo," he breathed into the hot and pliant mouth, "Ti amo tanto."

Tommy wrapped himself around the larger frame above him, holding Luca close and never wanting to let go, moaning into the unknown warm words fed to him, "It tastes so sweet. I want more, please."

Luca hummed against the soft lips pressed against his, before leaning back and sitting up. Tommy was ready to whine and pout for him to come back, but the sight of the larger boy pulling his shirt over his head made him pause and stare.

The difference in their physique was quite evident even with clothes on, but seeing Luca's lean and muscular torso stretching and flexing before him made him realize just how much. He couldn't hold back his hands from reaching out and touching the fascinating and arousing body above him. Luca let him trail his fingertips from his neck, down to the thin golden cross hanging from it, to his more muscular chest, to the defined abs, and following the line of dark hair that increased the lower his fingers reached down the hard tummy, all the way to his belt. Below the buckle, the dark fabric obviously tented with the hidden treasure the young boy was seeking.

Luca let out a soft chuckle as he saw those pretty blue irises thin quickly as his pupils dilated with excitement, Tommy eagerly tugging at the leather on his trousers and chanting, "Off, off. I want to see it. I want to see all of you. I want to see your cock. Give it to me, please."

And who was he to refuse such a sweet request? He undid his belt buckle and zipper slowly, marveling at the lovely reactions that the younger boy gave him, before finally lowering his trousers to the middle of his thighs, letting his hard member spring free.

It was truly adorable, the shocked little gasp that left Tommy's mouth, that hung open at the sight. Yes, Luca could understand the boy's surprise; he seemed massive compared to the smaller boy's tiny cock, and knew he was also considered well-endowed amongst his age group. 

If Tommy only ever saw his own and Freddie Thorne's cock in his life, Luca's length must have been a world-changing view. Not to gloat with too much pride, but he was sure that compared to Freddie, the older boy's cock reminded Tommy of a fucking horse.

He saw the rehardened little tent in the skirt of the other boy and chuckled as he lifted the checkered fabric back up, and tugged the white panties back down to expose the tiny rehardened erection it hid away. He couldn't help but indulge his ego as he dragged his own cock against the pale thigh of the boy, over the scrunched up panties to poke softly at the much smaller member teasingly.

"You see, this is what a grown man's cock looks like, Thomas," he tapped his cock against the smaller boy's member, showing the size difference, "Although, when I was at your age, it wasn't much smaller either. But I guess it's just because of our different proportions. I don't think yours will grow a centimeter more, you'll always stay small and cute."

Tommy whimpered as Luca talked to him in an adoring tone, peppering kisses along his face, that was still focused on the large member pressed against him, with wide eyes.

"See, if you still want me to fuck you," Luca patiently explained, pressing his cock to rest flat against the younger boy's tummy, trapping the tiny length under it, showing how far it would go inside, "my cock would breach your ass, until I'm inside you all the way, just like this."

"It wouldn't fit," Tommy whispered with fear and fascination, "It couldn't possibly-, It's too big."

"It could, although, it would definitely be a tight fit, and even a bit painful still, with all the preparation I gave you, but you're still a virgin, so I wouldn't push it in all the way for the first time, I wouldn't want to hurt you. But you can just say no and I'd accept that too."

"You could fuck me then? Not all the way?" Tommy glanced up with worried eyes.

"No, love," Luca shook his head with a smile, "only as far as you'd like."

The younger boy swallowed visibly and spread his legs further after a minute, "Then can we... Would you please take my virginity, Mr. Changretta?"

The older boy could barely believe his luck as he helped those soaked panties off of Tommy's legs, "Of course, baby," he pressed a soft kiss to a sock-clad knee, "It would be an honor."

He took hold of both thighs around him, spreading them further, and positioned himself in front of the tight little entrance, leaning back down to capture the smaller boy's pliant lips in a heated kiss, muffling the sweet little mewl Tommy gave out as he slid the tip in slowly.

The tight heat clamped down on him at first but relaxed gradually as the boy got adjusted to the feeling, trembling and whimpering softly as Luca pressed a few more inches in, not stopping until he was engulfed halfway.

"You're taking me so well," Luca groaned into the mouth under him, "Your tight little virgin cunt is already filled with half my cock, it's amazing, baby, I'm so proud of you, what a good fucking boy you are, Thomas. So good for me, so lovely," he had to kiss those perfect pink lips again as he gently rocked inside.

"You're so big, ah, I feel so full, so complete, so good," Tommy gasped into the kiss, nibbling on his lips and clawing at his broad back to keep him close, "Please give me more, I can take it, I promise."

Luca swallowed the smaller boy's moans as he started moving his hips gently, introducing more and more of his length to the tight passage gradually, and building up an easy, relaxed rhythm. He pressed down the urge to just savagely fuck into the pretty boy, he wanted to make this the best first time Tommy could ever dream of, his own desire secondary to him. Besides, he was overwhelmed by pleasure as it was, he wanted to stay like this for as long as possible and drag out his own climax.

Tommy's legs quivered around him and his breath caught as he slightly changed his angle, adjusting his thrusts to graze against the sweet spot with every thrust.

Luca pulled back slightly to observe the boy's blissful state, the way his shirt hung low on his chest, his pretty lips tinted from kisses and bites, slick and glistening in the low light, open in quiet breathy moans. His usually cold and calculating crystal clear eyes now dazed from pleasure and sparkling with happy tears that trailed down his flushed cheeks. 

He did that. He made Tommy Shelby drunk on pleasure from the love he gave him. Luca has never felt more grateful to be alive.

"You are the most beautiful thing, Thomas. The most perfect, gorgeous thing God has ever created," his hips rocked more intensely now, making the bedsprings creak-, and the needy moans under him louder, but at this point, he didn't care if the whole house heard what he was up to with the younger boy, he just wanted to make love to him the way he deserved, "I love you. I love you more than anything, and I'll make love to you like that, mio amato, ti amo, ti amo tanto."

Tommy's legs around him tightened, pulling him in further with every thrust, his hole quivering from the fastening pace and his tearful eyes never leaving the older boy's face. He cupped Luca's jaw and pressed a sloppy, wet kiss into his mouth.

"Me too... Loved you, ah, for so long, ah, too...Ah, all the way..." the boy moaned brokenly, close to his second orgasm of the night, "Luca, please, ah give it to me all the way. I want to feel all your love inside me...I love you..."

Luca groaned as he pressed in more and more at the gentle request, wanting to make his little love happy, thrusting harder into the tight heat to make Tommy scream with pleasure as he nailed his prostate. When he finally rammed in all the way he paused to properly savor the delicious feeling with a gasp. He could barely believe that that tiny body could take his whole cock. 

He looked down and let out a surprised chuckle at the sight of his length seated all the way in the smaller boy, Tommy's flat belly showing a noticeable slight bulge with how stuffed he was with the foreign member.

"It's in, Tommy. All of it. Incredible," he pressed his hand gently down on the tiny tummy, feeling the walls around his cock tighten enough to make him hiss. 

He looked back up at the boy's face to tell him to relax but stopped as he saw Tommy's head thrown back and his mouth agape in a silent scream, his whole body trembling as if possessed, his little cock twitching and leaking furiously on his skirt.

"I feel like I'm home inside of you," Luca groaned as he rocked slightly and curiously pushed a bit harder on the flesh under his palm with it.

He didn't expect Tommy to come with an animalistic scream from it.

The convulsion around his cock ripped his own orgasm out of him startlingly, he could barely comprehend what was going on before he was spilling inside with a roar muffled into the slender neck under him. He felt the nails digging into his back drag down and adorn his skin with bloody welts, but no pain could snap his mind out of the overwhelming pleasure coursing through his veins in that minute.

He didn't even notice that his teeth clamped down on the smooth skin of Tommy's throat until he opened his mouth to heave through the aftershocks. That would definitely be present for a few days. He apologetically kissed the teeth marks he left behind, luckily he barely broke the skin, and rested his sweaty forehead on the pillow beside the other boy's head with a sigh. 

He just ejaculated inside Thomas Shelby. Luca mentally scolded himself for his lack of self-control. He took the boy's virginity and stuffed him full with come for the first time. He really should have pulled out but got carried away by the intensity of the situation. Poor little thing, Luca came so deep, he would probably be dripping with it for days.

He felt the younger boy's fingernails unhook from his flesh and his still slightly trembling little hands come up to his neck to tug on the thin golden chain on his neck. Luca turned his face against the pillow to look at his sweet boy and all his earlier thought flew out of his head, replaced with a warm, fuzzy, comforting feeling.

They were both resting the side of their cheeks on the cool pillow now, noses only a few centimeters apart, looking into each other's eyes with pure adoration, mirroring the other's afterglow.

Tommy was quite the vision, he was soberer now, but his flushed face adorned with freckles that seemed to light up from the heat, and heavy breaths still indicated his excitement as he whispered with a scream-rough voice, "I'm yours now. Kiss me like it."

Luca's eyes widened before his grin, and he moved to close the small distance between them, lovingly licking into the boy's mouth and squeezing his little body close with an arm. The English language wasn't something that could translate his burning love for the younger boy well, but he hoped his touches would. 

Tommy held his jaw and kissed back hungrily, nipping and sucking on his lips, and rocking back on the softening cock inside him in small movements.

They moaned in unison at the feeling before Luca broke the passionate kiss with a small chuckle, "Won't let me rest for even a second, you insatiable little thing, hm?"

Tommy gave a little bite to his bottom lip and tugged on it slightly with his teeth before releasing the flesh with a cheeky smile, "Never. You came inside, Mr. Changretta. Now I'm your responsibility and you'll have to take care of me forever," he gave a coy lick to his own lips, "You'll have to work hard to keep me sated, I'm afraid. Now fuck me like I'm yours with all you've got."

Luca shook his head in disbelief with an adoring smile, "Oh, darling, this is not called fucking. This is the purest form of lovemaking," he whispered before he started slowly moving his quickly rehardening cock in slow and gentle movements, peppering the lovely boy under him with more kisses and sweet words. At least now they felt calmer and more relaxed to properly savor their movements.

Tommy moaned wantonly as the large cock inside him slowly dragged out and thrust back in with gradually increasing pace, his little member interested in the promise of a third release, the lovely young thing it was.

"You're mine, Tommy," Luca breathed into his smooth cheek with a small peck to it, "Now and forever," he took one of the little boney hands still clutching at the back of his neck and lifted it to his mouth to take in and bite at his ring finger, leaving behind a small mark at the base of it, as a ring itched into the tender pale skin.

Tommy whimpered at the slight pain and surged up to kiss Luca again deeply, moaning into his mouth as the thrusts inside him quickened, "I'm yours," he took Luca's hand in both hands, "Now and forever," and brought his long ring finger into his hot mouth, mirroring the motion and biting his own mark on the older boy's digit.

Luca groaned at the sight and snapped his hips harder, making the bed creak loudly again, the headboard hitting the wall with a strong rhythm, his sweet boy sucking and whining around the finger still in his mouth until he gently lowered his jaw, dragging his spit-soaked digit down to kiss his open lips hungrily, devouring him with love, and his boy was happy to be taken.

"I love you, Thomas," Luca lifted away to look deeply into the pretty blue eyes that have enslaved his heart and soul, caressing at Tommy's cheek, "I'll love you in the morning too when I'm not inside of you. I'll love you when you're sitting in class or at my family's dinner table," his pace became even more passionate, punching out soft whines from the smaller boy, "I'll love you after school, I'll love you when you become a real serious adult man, and think of the you at this moment as naive and childish. I'll love you even when you grow old, wrinkly, and tired and we'll lose our youthful glow but our love keeps on burning just as bright as now."

Tommy was whimpering now not only from the thrust inside him but also the sweet words, unable to look away even as tears started to spill from his beautiful eyes and a soft laugh from his moaning pretty pink mouth.

"I'll love you when you get sad and cry, I'll love you when you get bored of me and seek someone new, I'll love you when you get angry and tell me to go to hell," Luca laughed, unable to stop the words flowing from his mouth. He knew his babbling must have been too much, but he couldn't control it. He wanted Tommy to know just how much he meant to him, even if it had to be spoken in English, that this wasn't just a little one time fuck but true lovemaking, "I'll love you when you look at me coldly and say you hate me, and I'll love you even if you take away my last breath. I'll love you like this even as my soul leaves my body behind, for heaven to me is every moment spent with you, and it'll always be this way. Ti amo, Thomas, ti amo tanto."

Tommy was actively crying now, pulling the larger boy with his little arms around his neck and kissing his face silly, spilling unspoken words of adoration into his mouth with his tongue.

Their touches felt almost too hot from passion, their bodies wrapped around each other moving in perfect harmony, feeling like the first flame in the world, so grand and bright and glorious.

When they climaxed this time, it felt like the seal of their joined souls, the declaration of their love.

He didn't mind the boy's scream of pleasure ringing through the house as he further soaked his skirt, let the whole bloody town know Luca made him come like that.

This time, when his seed spilled deep inside, it felt as if he itched his signature into the boy, claiming him as his property. It made him childishly giddy with joy.

Luca breathed one last "ti amo" into their kiss before breaking away to nuzzle into the younger boy's neck and gently roll them around so that Tommy's quivering body could lay comfortably on top of him instead of suffocating the little thing with his larger frame. Tommy gave out a happy little whimper and adjusted himself to not let the softening length slip out of him just yet, content on the closeness and the full feeling.

The older boy smiled at the sight of his sated little lover, running his fingers through the soft, messed-up dark locks and whisking them out of his sleepy eyes.

"I won't," Tommy mumbled into his slowly rising and falling chest after a few minutes. Luca let out a questioning hum to make him continue. Tommy huffed and tapped at the broad chest he was resting on, "I won't get bored of you and seek someone new. And I won't ever hate you. But I will get angry and tell you to go to hell if you say I will again."

Luca chuckled at that, ruffling the hair on top of Tommy's hair lovingly, making him pout, "You say that now, but you can't know that for sure," he mused, caressing the boney back covered by his shirt, "The heart is a fragile thing, easily broken and corrupted by time's vices. Who knows, maybe in a few years you won't even remember my name. Or maybe you'll hate me with such burning passion that all of our love will seem irrelevant. Maybe someone else will take your heart and-," he was cut off with a smack to his chest as the smaller boy sat up on his lap to glare down at him.

"Go to hell, Luca," Tommy's pouty frustrated face made him laugh harder, the boy legitimately upset by his words, "I loved you ever since I knew what love was. I've been craving you for so long, you fucking bastard. I asked Freddie Thorne to teach me how to kiss and please a man for you. I kept trying to catch your attention, just waiting for you to pull me aside. Waiting for you to love me too. You think I could ever fall out of love now that you're mine and I'm yours? Fuck that. I'll grow up and stay in love with you whether you want it or not, you selfish prick."

Luca tried to hold back his laughs, nodding understandingly and putting his hands up in a sign of defeat, Tommy taking the one hand that held his bitten finger into his grasp, putting their marks together.

"You see this, hm? This means we're fucking married."

"Well, not legally-," Luca was cut off by the boy on top of him.

"Yeah, because we seem to be giving a shit about what's legal or not as it is, right? You took my virginity, came inside me twice, told me in great sappy detail how much you love me, and we exchanged rings. We're fucking married, end of the story, don't even think that you can try to get out of this situation, because I won't let you, only in a casket," Tommy leaned down with the best intimidating stare he could manage with his face still flushed from their passionate lovemaking, trying to look completely serious, "I'm either going to be your wife or your widow. You may choose but those two are your only options."

Luca couldn't stop grinning as he hugged the smaller frame close and captured those delicious plump lips once more. 

"What fool would choose anything other than to have you as their little wife?" he breathed into the kiss, "I would never wish for anything else, my love."

"Good," Tommy said seriously before he kissed him back hungrily. He was a territorial little thing. How cute, "Never say stupid things like that again. One of the best things about you is your intellect, don't fucking ruin it."

Luca ran his fingers through the messed up hair of the boy, sweeping them out of his pretty eyes with a thoughtful hum, "I couldn't help but think about it, I'm sorry, my dear," he sighed, thinking through what to say to the younger boy. He would find out sooner or later, it's better if he was the one to tell him, "I'll have to leave Birmingham in a year. I'm going to America."

Tommy sat back up at that, his eyes frightened and confused, "What? Why?"

The taller boy sat up as well, soothingly caressing Tommy's arms and cooing softly to calm him, "I'll be back, I promise. It's just a training period to help me better prepare for my future position. I'm too soft here, father can't teach me how to be a proper leader anymore," he lifted the smaller boy's face with his finger under his chin to make him look into his eyes, showing how he was speaking the truth, "I'll come back, when I get stronger, I swear. I'll come back and take control of not only Birmingham but all of England. I know I will."

Tommy searched his face with desperation in his bright eyes, "I'll come with you."

Luca shook his head with a sad smile and gave his lips a small peck before answering, "You can't, I'm sorry, Thomas. It's too dangerous. I can't protect you there just yet. I'm not sure how I'll protect myself out there, even. I need you to stay safe here. Please, promise me you'll stay and be good for me," he pressed their foreheads together, "It breaks my heart, but I know I need to become stronger to protect you. I couldn't survive losing you, Thomas."

Tommy's eyes filled up with tears again and he sobbed into the kiss he gave him next, "I... I promise. I'll stay. I'll wait for you," he pulled back with determination shining through his teary gaze, "I'll become stronger too. I'll become strong and fearless, so you won't have to worry about me."

Luca grinned proudly and pressed a grateful kiss to his forehead, "I know you will. There will be a day when people will shake with fear and awe at the mention of our names, and we'll rule together," he interlaced their fingers and held the smaller boy close, kissing the bitemark he left on his neck, "I'll come back, my love, I promise. Just never forget that you belong to me and me alone, promise me that."

Tommy pressed his body even closer as if he wanted to crawl inside his chest, "I promise. I'm yours, now and forever, Luca."

They slept in the small bed together with their limbs entangled that night, holding each other close as if afraid the other would disappear if they let go. In the morning, Luca woke with a smile at the sight of Thomas still in his bed in his wrinkled shirt, sleeping peacefully. He pried himself off the soft embrace, kissing the pliant lips of his lover, and tried to sneak out soundlessly to gather some breakfast for the boy still snoozing in his bed.

He didn't expect to find his mother already in the kitchen, preparing a tray with two cups of tea and coffee and plenty of slices of freshly made panettone.

"For your little guest upstairs," she said with a knowing smile, handing him the tray, "I hope she's a nice girl."

Luca swallowed thickly, his face flushing crimson, he was still shirtless and covered in hickeys, what could she be thinking of him, "The best," he stammered as he took the breakfast tray, "Grazie, mamma."

Before he could turn to rush back into his room his mother's calm voice called out again, "Your father was saying how he'd like to meet the sweet thing we heard in your room last night to assess if she'd be a good wife and mother, I suggest you sneak her out before he wakes if you don't want him to ask her about the wedding plans."

Luca laughed embarrassedly, "I'll keep that in mind," he rushed up the stairs with a grin that he couldn't shake off even as he closed the bedroom door behind himself and placed the tray on the bedside table to attack his lover with kisses to wake him gently.

"Good morning, Mrs. Changretta," he giggled quietly into the kiss.

Tommy woke with a sleepy whine to return the kisses and hug the larger boy close, moaning with a sleep-rough voice, "Good morning to you too, Mr. Changretta," he nipped at his bottom lip cheekily.

Luca pulled back with a smile, climbing back into the bed, helping the smaller boy sit up against his chest and feed him some slices of the warm cake, "My family wants to meet the 'sweet thing they heard in my room last night', so I hope you know how to escape through the window unless you want to discuss the wedding date with my father," he chuckled, taking his cigarettes out of his drawer with his free hand.

Tommy hummed sleepily, his face stuffed with panettone, "Of course I know. Tell him I was thinking late May," he washed down the cake with a gulp of the tea, before reaching for the cigarette Luca just lit and snatch it from his mouth to take a drag before giving it back, breathing smoke into his face, "And I'm not scared of your family finding out. They're good people. I'm only scared of what your mother would think of my dress."

"I'm sure she'll give you one she finds perfect," Luca smiled adoringly around the cigarette before inhaling and taking it out, holding Tommy's jaw still for him and exhaling into their kiss, making the smaller boy moan into it before he pulled back, "I love you more than anything, my perfect little wife."

Tommy smiled adoringly, taking Luca's hand to kiss at his bitten finger, "Me too. Now and forever, right?"

Luca kissed at Tommy's matching ring finger, "Now and forever."

**Author's Note:**

> If you liked this please consider checking out my other works, leave a kudo and a comment (they really give me the inspiration to continue)! Also, you can find me on Tumblr at abusivelittlebunny for more content, art, and regular updates as well as horny ramblings ;)


End file.
